


It’s always been you

by Tabbi_daily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: Adrien thinks he loves ladybug, Angst, F/M, Gabriel is a dick, Identity Reveal, Ladybug loves Chat Noir, Marinette is also in love with Chat noir, Other, This fic took a long swig of a depresso, gabriel agreste can suck my left toe, marinette is in love with Adrien, oblivious teens, realizes he has always likes Marinette, tom is a protective dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbi_daily/pseuds/Tabbi_daily
Summary: Marinette is blindly in love with Adrien Agreste But everytime she tries to hang out with him, something comes up. Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug but whenever he tries to talk and or flirt with her, something ruins it. Chat visits Marinette to talk about their feelings but what happens when they realize they are in love with one another? What happens when Chat reveals his identity to an unsuspecting Ladybug? What happens when Hawkmoth finds out who Paris’s heroes are? Find out here!





	1. We’ll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> titled “We’ll Be Okay” by With Confidence.  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update probably every Sunday and occasionally in between depending on how fast I write!

Chapter 1  
It had happened again. Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette were scheduled to hang out at marinette’s and play video games. But of course, Adrien’s dick of a father refused to let him go, even after previously telling him he could. Nino and Alya decided not to come over, but instead reschedule for a different time. Marinette sat in her room at her desk close to tears.

“It’s not that bad, Marinette. I know it sucks but they are going to reschedule and you will get to see Adrien then.” Tikki exclaimed. “I know, Tikki. It’s just so hard because everytime I try to get close to him, it just back fires and leaves my emotions even more fried than before.” Marinette sighed. “It’s like whatever cosmic force is out there is against me.” Marinette said practically slamming her face into her folded arms on her desk. 

Just then, a loud thud echoed across Marinette’s room. “Hey princess!” A very Chat like voice called. That was when she saw him drop down from her skylight into her bedroom. “Chat Noir. What are you doing here?” Marinette asked, to match the confused look her face sported. “Well, I’m kinda upset and coming to talk to you always seems to help.” Chat said. “Sounds like we’re both in the same boat.” Marinette says. Marinette sits down on the end of her chaise cross legged and Chat mirrors her. 

“Ok you first, since I barged in on you.” Chat says through a sheepish grin. Marinette gives a long sigh, not at Chat Noir but because of her situation. “Ok so...” Marinette looks down at her hands looking for the right way to start. “You remember I told you that I’ve had my heart broken?” She says glancing up. Chat wears a shocked expression. “You had your heart broken again? Was it by the same person? Who do I need to beat up for hurting my princess?” Chat says starting to grow furious. 

There was nothing between him and Marinette. Sure, Marinette was a cute, funny, extremely talented and kind girl but she was just his classmate. Adrien was glad to admit that recently they had grown closer but there was nothing between them. (Sure...) 

“Woah there, calm down kitty. It’s not his fault.” Marinette reassures him. Chat instantly deflates, seeing the expression Marinette currently wears. Marinette continues “I have been trying to get closer to him but I’m such a nervous stuttering mess around him. My best friend, Alya, helped me out and set up a “double date” if you can call it that. She and her boyfriend nino were supposed to come over to play video games along with the boy I like, Adrien.” Marinette, still looking down at her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap, missed the shocked expression plastered across Chat’s face. He was the one who continually broke Marinette’s heart. 

“But his dad, is pretty strict on...well everything. He told Adrien he could come but then went back on his word and Adrien had to cancel. I know it’s silly getting so upset over something so small like this...” Marinette says as her tears finally spill over. “But it seems like anytime something is going good for me, something always messes it up.” She instantly thought of Gabriel going back on his word or Akumas or Marinette stumbling over words that had the perfect opportunity to ask him out. 

Chat at a loss of words decides to just grab Marinette into the tightest bear hug he could muster without hurting her. Marinette lets a choked laugh, as it got caught on her tears. Finally after a couple minutes? Of hugging, she pulls alway, wiping her tears and puts on a small smile. “Your turn Chat, you sought me out to talk.” She said bumping his knee. 

Now normally Chat would jump at the chance to tell Marinette his problems and get her advice and care, except this time he couldn’t. His issue was exactly the same as hers. How was he supposed to tell her that he was upset because his father wouldn’t let him hang out with his friends. 

Chat had an internal crisis before Marinette encouraged him again. “You know what? My problem pales in comparison with yours.” He said pursing his lips. He now had to give Marinette advice on the same problem he came seeking advice on. 

“No, nope. You don’t get to get out that easily. I just poured my heart out and got tear stains on your suit. Now it’s your turn.” ‘Crap.’ Adrien thought, ‘how am I supposed to get out of this???’

“Hey princess. How about this.” Adrien started. Tonight, I comfort you. Then I come back in a week and we can discuss my problem. Mine isn’t as urgent. Cat’s honor.” He said holding his gloved hand up. 

“Are you sure, Chat Noir?” She said looking up at him through wet lashes. “Paw-sitive.” He said through a grin. That earned him a giggle from Marinette, that made his heart melt. (Not that he would admit that, he loves ladybug. Come on you guys, smh). 

“Ok it’s time for healing.” Chat says. “The first step in healing is junk food. What’s your favorite?” Marinette giggled once more then said she loves hot chocolate and popcorn with the super sugary frosting. (*Ok I used to eat this as a kid, I don’t think they make it anymore but if you are confused, look it up or leave a comment and I will explain it*). “Ok, I can do hot chocolate and popcorn that will make my teeth fall out.” He said with a grin. 

Marinette stands up, “I will be right back. Stay here and don’t make too much noise, my parents are downstairs.” She says as she turns to leave. 

Chat gets up and wanders around Marinette’s room. He has been here before as Adrien for a gaming contest. He has also seen it on tv during a cooking show. There are less photos of Adrien on the walls now but the ones that were still there are different then the ones he remembered seeing on tv. How hadn’t he realized Marinette liked him? Then a thought struck him, did Alya and Nino know? His thought was interrupted by Marinette climbing the stairs back into her room as she carries a bowl of popcorn under her arm and two mugs of steamy chocolate with heaping piles of whipped cream and a couple marshmallows topping it. 

Marinette sets it down and she sits back down on the chaise with Chat before asking, “so, what’s the next step in healing?”


	2. Keep on keeping on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled “Keep on Keeping on” by Travis McCoy and Brendon Urie.  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update probably every Sunday and occasionally in between depending on how fast I write!

Chapter 2  
“Oh come on. You’re one of those hopeless romantics?” Marinette whined. “Let’s watch an action movie.” She said before pondering for a second. “Oh I know! It’s one of the classics.” she said turning her laptop back from Chat Noir. “Die hard?” Chat asks half interested, half sarcastic. “I Did not take you for an action lover.” Chat says. 

“The next step in healing is distraction. Give the problem time and clear your mind. When you go to think about it again, it will be fresh in your mind and you can take a new look at it without the bias of hurt.” Chat had told Marinette. She was honestly so stunned at his wisdom. She always knew Chat was smart but she never realized how well he could handle some things. 

So here they are, sitting on Marinette’s floor, each surrounded with large blankets and pillows, with Marinette’s laptop on the floor in front of them. “Okay we need a compromise.” Chat said. “You don’t want to watch the notebook and I don’t want to watch die hard. How about.... twilight?” Chat says skimming the suggestions on Netflix. Marinette thought about it for a second. “Hmm, alright. But your on a thin line there mister.” Marinette jokingly chastised. 

“Say it.” Edward tells Bella. “You’re a vampire.” “And this doesn’t bother you?” Edward says back. A small groan from Marinette is heard before she rests her head on Chat’s shoulder. “This is so cheesy, I thought this was an action/ romance movie. There has been 0 action.” Marinette complains. “C’mon princess, we are like 30 minutes in. You need to give the plot a chance to develop.” He said putting a hand on her head and running it down her hair in a comforting way. 

They continued watching the movie for another half hour, until Chat believed Marinette had fallen asleep, still laying on him. He smiled at how peaceful she looked before turning back to the screen. “I’m still bored.” Marinette says startling Chat. 

Chat Noir totally jumped making Marinette start laughing. She picks her head up off his shoulder to face him before saying “wow never thought of you as a ‘scaredy cat’” she says before dissolving into a fit of laughter. “Did you... just make a cat pun?” Chat asks providing a grin of his own. “Oh no, your right. I think I’ve been spending too much time with you.” Marinette says still grinning. Chat fakes the hurt by putting a hand over his heart. “Meow-ch” Chat says. They both start giggling again before suddenly Marinette pulls chat into a hug and says “thank you.” “For what?” Chat asks hugging her back. 

Marinette pulls back, and looks at him then down at her hands. She was sitting on her folded legs, with her hands resting on top. Chat though she looked almost bashful, but that couldn’t be right, she liked him, well Adrien him, not Chat. 

“For helping me tonight. You are a great listener and even put aside your problem to help me with mine.” She says looking back up at him. “I will always be here for you princess” he says looking at her. Chat got lost looking in Marinette’s bluebell eyes. When he realized he’d been staring his cheeks started burning, he was sure he was red as a tomato. “Remember, just keep on keeping on.” He said. He started to wonder why he was encouraging Marinette to continue going after Adrien when he was in love with ladybug. 

“Anyway...” Chat says putting a hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it in a very Adrien like way. “I should get going. You have school tomorrow and it’s already 10:30pm. Wouldn’t want you to be a zombie tomorrow.” He says with a sly grin before taking her and and kissing it, just as he does to ladybug, before standing up. 

“Bye Chat Noir.” Marinette says as she watches him climb back up through her skylight and vault off her balcony. 

“Wow, that was interesting!” Tikki says coming out of her hiding spot. “Who would have thought that chat noir would choose you in and out of the mask to talk to without realizing it?” Tikki questioned. Then a thought struck Marinette. “Wait, do you think he knows?” Marinette says when she hears a giggle from Tikki. “But he loves ladybug so why did he blush while looking at me?... unless he knows!” Marinette questioned with wide eyes. 

“I doubt it.” Tikki says, landing on her chosen’s shoulder. “I think he would have made more of an effort to make ladybug references. Like his nicknames for you.” “Hmm” Marinette thought. “Your probably right. Let’s go to bed.” Marinette says stopping the movie before standing up to clean up their blanket and pillow wads.


	3. Falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> titled “Falling For You” by the 1975.  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update probably every Sunday and occasionally in between depending on how fast I write!

Chapter 3

“Ugh” Marinette groaned. “turn it off.” Her alarm was blaring, letting her know that it was time to wake up for school. 

She got up and begin to get ready. She put on her usual pink jeans, White shirt and black coat. She put her hair into her usual pigtails, as Tikki flew into her purse.

Marinette headed downstairs, kissing her father and mother as she ran out, as she was nearly late. She ate the croissant her father handed her on her way out as she ran to the crosswalk. 

Marinette ran into the school yard and into her classroom just as the bell was ringing. She quickly found her way to her seat as Alya started laughing. “How are you always late?” 

Adrien turned around and gave Marinette a small smile and a wave. She felt her heart do flips. 

After class she met with Alya in the courtyard and began chatting. Adrien and Nino walked up and Adrien began apologizing for not being able to come hang out with them yesterday. Car noir’s healing method had worked as Marinette had not even thought about it all day. 

Marinette had been distracted all day and upon hearing Adrien say this, memories from last night immediately came back. She remembered him hugging her while she cried. She remembered watching twilight and bickering with him over what to watch. She felt her heart do flips once again. What did this mean? 

Adrien noticed the look on Marinette’s face. She looked happy but her mind was clearly in a far away place.Alya and Nino soon took notice as well, Alya then began waving her hand in front of Marinette’s face to snap her out of her stupor.

“What did you say?” Marinette asked? The three began laughing as Marinette gave a small, nervous chuckle. 

“I asked where you were. Because you weren’t here!” Alya giggled.

“What do you mean, I have been standing right here?” Marinette said, trying to regain her composure.

“Ah, girl. I meant mentally. You had this dopey look on your face and you were staring at nothing.” Alya conintued. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess I’m just tired.” Marinette said, as she felt her face redden. 

Alya quickly took notice, and decided she would ask later when they weren’t in front of the boy Marinette loved. 

The 4 went back to class then went home for lunch. Alya went with Marinette and Nino went with Adrien. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The girls talked and giggled as they made their way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

“Okay, you have to tell me what you were thinking about, back before our second class.”

“Come on Alya, I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Marinette said, trying to hide the panic in her eyes. 

She wasn’t ready To talk about her new… Whatever was happening with her partner with Alya. Especially when she didn’t even know what it was yet. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Marinette says with a smirk.

“Oh let me guess, it was the usual. Picturing your married life with Adrien and your three kids and your hamster and your dog, right?” Alya said giggling and rolling her eyes. 

“Phhh.” Marinette said. “I so was not.” She said it that way to make it sound like a lie even though it wasn’t. Being a superhero was hard because Marinette had to lie. She’d gotten used to it but she still wasn’t great at lying. She wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long so she had to figure out what the heck was happening in her brain and her heart. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“Okay so was it just me, or were you like longingly gazing at Marinette.” Nino said, half joking to get a rise out of Adrien. 

Adrien quickly turned red as he turned to face Nino completely. “What.. I.. what?... I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Adrien said with a sheepish smile and his hand flew to rub the back of his neck. 

“Woah, dude. Chill out. I was just joking. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah! I’m good.” Adrien said, his heart racing 20 miles an hour. 

“Why are you so nervous, he is just talking about Marinette. Marinette.” His expression immediately softened as he thought about her. “Wait, what are you doing? Stop.” His smile fell and he coughed to refresh his mind. “You are in love with ladybug. Who are you to go gazing at another girl. Even if that girl is absolutely amazing. And pretty. And talented. And funny. And kind..... wait” he mentally scolded himself. “She is just a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Who do you think is gonna figure out that they are in love with the other first??? Let me know in the comments, I wanna see your predictions:)  
> -  
> -  
> Follow me on Instagram @tarah.robertson  
> •my dm’s are always open to anyone, so HMU  
> -  
> -  
> If you see any typos, ROAST ME IN THE COMMENTS YOU COWARDS!!  
> -  
> -  
> Thanks for the read, see you next time glitter cats:)


	4. Hold Me Tight Or Don’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> titled “Hold Me Tight Or Don’t” by Fall Out Boy.  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

Chapter 4  
“Very well, Hawkmoth. I won’t let you down.” 

Back in class, a piercing opera voice echoed across Paris, making everyone inside the classroom flinch. 

“An akuma.” Both Adrien and Marinette said in sync. They ran out of the room, along with everyone else, seeking refuge from this akuma. After all, their teacher did just tell them to “go home immediately.” 

“Tikki, spots on.” Marinette states as soon as she locked the bathroom stall. 

“Plagg! Claws out!” Adrien shouts, as he strikes a pose in the locker room. 

———————————————

“I am Song Slayer!” The angry akuma victim yelled. “And if everything you say isn’t right to pitch, prepare to be turned into a cat!” 

“A cat? Really? What’s wrong with cats?” Chat Noir shouted as he jumped into action.

As it was the akuma’s monologue stage, he thankfully gave Chat an answer. 

“Well, I was told at the karaoke bar that I sounded like a dying cat! So, I’m here to prove them wrong! And you, were off pitch!” Song Slayer says, pointing his microphone that shoots his cat turning beam at Chat. 

Song Slayer shoots, just as Ladybug’s yo-yo raps around Chat’s middle, yanking him out of the way. They stumble and roll, until they come to a stop with Chat Noir on top of ladybug, a hand by her head supporting him, and his knee between her legs. 

A very deep red blush illuminates Ladybug’s face. Meanwhile, where normally chat would give a “seductive grin” as he would call it, he just got off after a small sheepish smile. “Huh, weird.” Marinette thought. 

After getting back into a fighting position, ladybug asks, “so, do we think the akuma is in his microphone?” 

“I would assume so, given his power is coming from the microphone.” Chat responds. 

Together they take down the akuma and ladybug throws the microphone to the ground with a deafening snap. “Get out of here, you nasty bug” Marinette mutters as she swings her yo-yo to cleanse the akuma. “Bye bye little butterfly.” Marinette says just before throwing up her soccor ball that was her lucky charm. “Miraculous ladybug!” Marinette shouts as a cloud of ladybugs cleans the city. 

Chat Noir helps the akuma victim by telling him what happened and assuring him that being akumatized is nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Chat Noir sits and watches ladybug do her thing. Earlier was just a fluke right? He definitely meant to give a seductive grin to ladybug. Right?  
Chat hops right back into action. “Pound it! They say in unison as their fists connect. 

“So, m’lady, doing anything later, or do you still have time for an alley cat like me?” Chat says with a wink. 

Marinette begins to blush a bit, as she says, “maybe one day.” As says with a smile as she swings her yo-yo to vault away. 

Ladybug lands on a roof a couple away from the initial akuma attack sight, as chat noir lands next to her. “Ladybug, wait!” Chat Noir says, as he lands next to her. 

“Chaton, what are you doing?” 

“I just... I need to tell you something.” Chat says, trying to regain his breath and composure. 

“Okay. Ladybug, I love you.” Chat says looking directly into ladybug’s bluebell eyes. 

The ferocityof chat’s green eyes left Marinette frozen in place. 

“But I am having this other, I don’t know...” Chat says trying to figure out what and how to say what he wants. “I think I’m...” chats ring beeps, as he lift his hand up to look at his ring. 3 pads left. 

“Chat, you’re going to change back.” Marinette says. 

“Fine. Plagg, claws in.” Chat says as a green light engulfs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, I came up with another fic idea but idk man. Also here is a mini rant:
> 
> Ok so I am in ap English for sophomores, bc I am a sophomore :p. Anyway, only enough students got into the class for two class periods. The ap teacher decided he only wanted one ap class so he gave the other to some other teacher. That is my teacher. She has no clue what she is doing so she isn’t preparing us at all. She keeps giving us busy work that doesn’t help at all and she isn’t prepering us for midterms which are in less than a month. She told us that over thanksgiving break; she wasn’t going to assign homework, but then she decided to add some worksheet on a book we read in 8th grade??? Also a 3-5 page essay that’s due the first day we come back??? Like wth this is a break... anyway I’m super mad and I asked her about some of the stuff because I was confused and she hasn’t responded, soooo someone kashoot me:)


	5. Heaven Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> titled “Heaven Knows” by Five for Fighting.  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but expect an update at least once a week:)

Chapter 5  
“What are you doing?” ladybug half yelled while covering her eyes. 

“I am in love with you, and I want you to know who I am.” Adrien said, half to explain to ladybug and half to reassure himself.  
“But... but if you don’t know who I am, you can’t love me back. I think...” no. He couldn’t tell ladybug he thought he was starting to have feelings for Marinette. It just wasn’t true. Was it? 

“Chat Noir. I..” I can’t tell him I love him, she thought. I love Adrien. But.. is it too selfish to love more than one person? Finally, that though was what snapped her out of her stupor. She opened her eyes, to see Adrien Agreste standing in front of her. 

“Ladybug, please, give me a chance.” Adrien said knowing full well that if ladybug turned him down as Adrien and Chat Noir, he would move on. There was no way he could win her over after being rejected twice. 

“Chat... Adrien. I.. I. I can’t believe you’re the same person.” Where she should have been relieved that the boy she loved and the boy she started to gain feelings for were the same person, all she felt was panic. 

“Surprised, m’lady?” Adrien said trying to lighten the mood, and win her over. He watched her carefully, seeing the panic in her eyes. It was a new look for her, as he looked into her blue eyes. Although it looked vaguely familiar. 

“I’m sorry, Cha.. Adrien. I just can’t give you an answer right now. You just springing this on me, telling me you are in love with me and revealing yourself to me. I.. I need a chance to process.” She said, starting to pace the rooftop.

Adrien walked up to her and grabbed her hands. He stopped her and moved one hand to tilt her chin up before returning it to meet her hand once again. “Okay. Take some time. Think about it. I’m willing to wait. After all, we are partners, and most of all I would like to think we’re friends.” 

A look of relief settled across ladybug’s face. Adrien could see it, Marinette could feel it. “Thank you, Chaton. And we’re not friends, we’re best friends.” She said with a smile before vaulting away once again. 

Adrien found his way off the roof and made his way home. His mind was elsewhere, though. 

What if ladybug said no. Would he admit he loved Marinette? Would he tell her? What if she said yes? Would he still have feelings towards Marinette? Would ladybug reveal her identity? Would ladybug get jealous of Marinette?

Meanwhile Marinette went home and screamed into her pillow. Now. Now was the time she was glad. She fell twice for the same guy. She was lovestruck. Well, until a certain thought crossed her mind. She told Chat Noir, aka Adrien, that she was in love with Adrien and that he had broken her heart. Oh no.

What was she going to do. “Tikki.” Marinette whined. “What am I going to do?” She said, voicing her thoughts. 

“Well.” Tikki started. “This is a tough one.... you like him. Both sides of him. But he likes ladybug.”

“Do you think he likes me, as in Marinette me?”

“I don’t know, Marinette. He has to have a special place for you in his heart, especially since he came here and comforted you, especially when you needed comforting because of him, Adrien him. It takes a real guy and real feelings to do something like that.”

“Ugh. Why is this so complicated.” Marinette cried. “He probably see’s me as a friend, that’s all. If that.” She said, tears threatening to spill over.

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki said, floating towards her chosen’s cheek to nuzzle it in a comforting way. “I’m sure it’s more than that.”

“No tikki. This is Adrien we’re talking about. He wouldn’t be in love with two girls at the same time. No rational person would.” She said with a half laugh half sob. 

“Marinette, you are rational, if you remember, Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person.” Tikki reassures her. 

“But at the beginning, Tikki. Right before he revealed himself. I finally admitted to myself that maybe it was okay to love two people at the same time. That maybe I deserve it.” Marinette said finally and completely breaking into a full on sob. “But I don’t.” She choked out. “I don’t deserve them. Either of them. Him.” 

Tikki flys back to Marinette’s face and hugs her as Marinette full on sobs. They end up curling up on her chaise, and both drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

——————————————

“Plagg. I can’t believe she didn’t turn me down.” Adrien gushed. 

“But she didn’t say yes either. She also didn’t squeal in excitement when she saw who you were. Or reveal herself. Although, given who she is under the mask, that would have been hilarious.” Plagg cackled. 

“C’mon Plagg. I don’t know why you can’t just tell me who she is under there.” Adrien whined

“Look kid. I’m not allowed to say who she is. But I do have to say one thing: whatever she decides, don’t let it ruin your relationship with ladybug. If she turns you down, move on and stay friends.”

“Well of course we would Plagg. I’m not that shallow that I would get butt-hurt and decide to not be her friend.” 

“That’s not the point I was trying to make. I’ve seen it before. Chat noirs that fall in love with their ladybug, only to be turned down. They get heart broken them despise their ladybug. I don’t want to see that happen again. Especially not you two. The chat and ladybug miraculous are given to the people who are opposites. Soulmates. And if you two aren’t soulmates, then I haven’t seen any.” 

“Well if we’re soulmates, then why would she reject me, Plagg?” 

“Maybe it’s not the girl in the mask, you need to be asking out.” Plagg offered.

“Ok well if you are trying to tell me to ask ladybug who she is, I doubt she is going to tell me. And besides, she is the same person underneath the mask so why would she reject me as ladybug to say yes as whoever she is?” 

“Because she isn’t the same person. You act completely different as Chat Noir than you do as Adrien.” 

“No I don’t.”

“Okay around other people you do. Around your father? Oh here’s a good example: in front of Marinette. You have no problem flirting with her and cuddling her as Chat Noir. But take the mask off? You get two awkward teens standing in a room, not being able to even look at each other without blushing.” 

“Ok fine. I see your point. But do you really think she is that different outside the mask?”

“Well, given that I know who she is... yes. I can completely confirm that she is a different person outside the mask, especially towards you. Well, towards Adrien and Chat.”

“Wait. So I know her outside the mask as both Adrien and Chat?” Adrien wondered. Who did he talk to regularly in his real life and alter ego. 

“Yes, and now you’ve made me say to much. Just think about what I’ve said before you go doing something stupid. I care about you, kid. I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

“Alright. Thanks Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had fun writing this. I feel like Tikki and Plagg would really pull out the serious talks and snuggles when necessary. I also had no clue where I was going with this and it turned out WAYYYY longer than it was meant to... but I’m happy and I want to make my chapters longer:)))  
> -  
> -  
> Follow me on Instagram @tarah.robertson  
> •my dm’s are always open to anyone, so HMU  
> -  
> -  
> If you see any typos, ROAST ME IN THE COMMENTS YOU COWARDS!!  
> -  
> -  
> Thanks for the read, see you next time glitter cats:)


	6. Bleeding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> titled “bleeding out” by Imagine Dragons.   
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

Chapter 6  
Marinette groaned as she sat up. She woke up an hour earlier that her alarm clock was set to go off, but she felt exhausted. She moved from her chaise to her bed to try and fall back asleep. 

She rolled around for a good 10 minutes but she couldn’t fall back asleep, her mind was buzzing. Repeating the same thing over and over. How had she not realized it last night. She told Chat Noir aka Adrien that she, as Marinette, was in love with Adrien. And he encouraged her to ask him out. But he went and asked Ladybug out. He was setting her up for failure. 

She was sure that wasn’t his intention but little did he know that he would reject Marinette for her supposed better half, ladybug. 

That’s when she got an idea. A terrible one. But she was so upset she couldn’t think about anything else besides her broken heart. Maybe she should reject Chat Noir as Ladybug, so he knew how it felt. Or better yet. Have ladybug lead him on, then break his heart. 

“No, Marinette.” Tikki says. “You can’t think that way. You love each other, in your own misguided ways. Think about what will happen when he finds out who you are! You will break each other. You are partners. Opposites. Half of a whole. Soulmates.” 

“But Tikki...” Marinette says, starting to cry. “He doesn’t love me for me! He loves my mask.” 

“Oh Marinette!” Tikki says. “Ok. I am going to play devils advocate, so please don’t get mad at me. But you are being hypocritical! You knew, ever since you became ladybug, that chat noir was in love with you. But you wouldn’t think about that because you were in love with Adrien. It’s the same thing for him! He never acknowledged  
Marinette’s crush because he was in love with ladybug! You need to be fair to him!”

“Tikki. He encouraged me to go after Adrien, when he knew damn-well that if Marinette asked him out, he would turn her down for ladybug in a heart beat.” Marinette says, starting to get angry.

“And you didn’t?” Tikki almost chastised. 

“What are you talking about. I never led him on like that.” Marinette mutters. 

“Yes you did! Remember Glaciator? You were both upset because you broke each other’s hearts. He helped you with your Adrien problem. Then he took you to the dinner he set up for ladybug and you led him on then! You made excuses for ladybug, so that chat wouldn’t be mad at her. Therefor, saving yourself and encouraging his feelings towards ladybug. It is not his fault that he fell in love with ladybug first and doesn’t know that you are the same person.” Tikki exasperated. 

“So maybe I should tell him who I really am.” Marinette says, just to see how Tikki would react. Because if Marinette was being honest, she was pretty annoyed that her Kwami wasn’t on her side. 

“If you think that will fix your problems, the sure.” Tikki says, almost defeated.

Marinette was shocked. 

“Just remember what I said. You can’t hold something against him that he doesn’t know about. I’m not saying him leading you on only to ask ladybug out was right, but you aren’t in the right here either. You both made mistakes, Marinette. Think about it before you do anything rash. Just remember that I’m here for you.” Tikki says before flying over to Marinette’s cheek to give her a kiss. “Now, it’s time to get ready for school.”

—————————————————————————

Adrien woke from a wonderful sleep filled with love and ladybugs. He began to get dressed, as his mind wandered to think about all the raven haired girls he knew in and out of the mask. For some reason, only two could come to mind. 

Sure, Marinette had the right look, but she was so different from ladybug. Marinette was sweet, and driven and so was ladybug... when she wanted to be. But ladybug didn’t take people’s crap. She helped others in her bold way. She made sure she was heard. Marinette was more reserved.

The only other girl that fit the description for ladybug was Kagami.

That was more believable because their personalities were so similar. Both were bad-ass, intense and knew what they had to do to get what they needed. The only problem with that theory was that Kagami had been akumatized and ladybug fought her. So it couldn’t be Kagami. 

Adrien was stumped. Before he knew it, he was whirled away to school in his father’s limo.

Adrien walked to class and sat down. Not many others were here yet, so Adrien pulled his notebook out and began to draft date ideas for him and ladybug. This brought back his initial fear: What if she says no.

He promised himself that he would move on if Ladybug rejected him, and his mind could only think of Marinette as an alternative. Alternative. Wow, that sounded really bad in his head, but that’s what she was, wasn’t she? To be fair, he started drafting date ideas for Marinette also. 

Adrien was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the rest of the class file in. 

Adrien became aware of everyone else around him as the bell rang, only to realize that Marinette wasn’t here. Mrs.busté began taking roll as Marinette snuck in, late as usual. Adrien gave her a small smile and wave as she passed in front of his desk, only to be met with a borderline grimace. She looked like she’d been crying. 

His heart ached. As class progressed, he couldn’t stop thinking about why Marinette would have been crying this early in the morning. Finally, his curiosity won him over. You know how it is, curiosity and cats and what not. 

He wrote a note and dropped it over his shoulder onto her desk. The note read “hey, are you okay. It looked like you had been crying. Want to talk about it? -A” 

Marinette read it. And read it again. And again. ‘Wow,’ she thought to herself... ‘he’s that observant.’ In a sarcastic manner. “Be fair to him.” Tikki’s voice echoed in her head. She groaned to herself. “Fine, fine.” She assured the voice in her head. She responded. 

“I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, but I don’t really want to talk about it. Don’t worry. - M” 

Marinette threw it back over adrien’s shoulder. 

Adrien read it. “My poor princess.” He thought. “I need to get her to open up to me as Adrien if I ever want a chance with her.” He thought to himself. 

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone filed out. He had to talk to her. He would convince her to open up. He wanted her to trust him as Adrien and as Chat. Marinette sped out of the way, and began walking to her next class. Adrien ran to join her. 

“Hey Marinette! Wait up!” Adrien called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sick rn you guys. I’ve already missed two days of school and two days of practice and I have a cheer sompetition this weekend so I can’t miss any more practices. Plus now I have a bunch of work to catch up on. I’m so stressed rn. Also, one of my best friends is being super rude to me and idk what to do and I feel like we barely talk any more and it is really pissing me off. I go to a school of snakes. Send help and plz comment advise!!  
> -  
> -  
> Follow me on Instagram @tarah.robertson  
> •my dm’s are always open to anyone, so HMU  
> -  
> -  
> If you see any typos, ROAST ME IN THE COMMENTS YOU COWARDS!!  
> -  
> -  
> Thanks for the read, see you next time glitter cats:)


	7. Breakeven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> titled “breakeven” by the script  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

Chapter 7  
Marinette’s eyes widened with shock as Adrien reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Look, I know you said you don’t want to talk about it, but I want you to know you can trust me...”

As Marinette listened, she started to gain hope that maybe Tikki was right. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. That was until a certain phrase slipped out of his mouth.

“You are a very good friend to me, and I want to be there for you as well.” Adrien finished up.

She was right. Adrien/chat noir saw Marinette as JUST a friend. Ladybug was who he was in love with. It just confirmed that her heart was broken because of this. She pulled her wrist out of Adrien’s hand and gave a hollow smile. 

“I’m fine Adrien. Really.” Marinette responded before walking away. 

Adrien stood defeated in the hallway, after watching his potential crush walk away. “Dammit.” He thought to himself. “What do I have to do to get her to like me.” Before Adrien walked to his next class. 

——————————————  
After what felt like an eternity, the school was dismissed for lunch. As their luck would have it, an akuma struck. 

“Man, are you kidding me! I can’t get away from him!” Marinette groaned as she saw Chat Noir vault into action. 

Marinette ran into an alley and transformed to help her partner. 

The akuma was another victim of Chloe’s harsh words. Typical. Compared to the others, this akuma was fairly easy to defeat despite his intense powers. He had pretty much the same powers as dark Cupid, but instead of turning people to hate their loved ones, he turned them into dead roses. His name was heart breaker.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Marinette shouted as she threw her lucky charm into the air. Everything returned to normal. 

This akuma liked to run, so by the time everything went back to normal, they were on a completely vacated street, minus the akuma victim that quickly got up and ran away from embarrassment. Soon it was just ladybug and Chat Noir.

“So...” Chat Noir started. “How about that date?” He said with a sly grin, despite how nervous he was. 

“Adrien.” Marinette said, having to actually say his name to believe it. “I can’t and won’t give you an answer.” 

Shock flooded chat’s face. “W-why not?” He responded. 

“You broke my heart.” She supplied. 

Chat noir just looked completely confused. “What are you talking about, m’lady? I would never...”

“But you did.” Her words felt like acid being spit from her mouth. “You may not have realized it, but you did...” 

“I don’t understand...”

“Here. Let me show you.” Marinette said, so upset that she couldn’t cry. All she felt was anger. She was sure if there hadn’t just been an akuma attack, she would have been akumatized. “Tikki... spots off.” Pink like engulfed her, only to leave Marinette standing where ladybug just had. 

“You encouraged me, Marinette me, to go after Adrien. But then you turned around and asked ladybug out. You didn’t realize that we were the same person, so I assume you didn’t realize that I would catch on. You led me on, knowing that you loved someone else.” Marinette said finally upset enough to cry. “I’ve loved you since we first met.” Her voice cracking on “loved” as the tears finally spilled over. “But apparently that wasn’t good enough for you.” Marinette said finally turning around to walk away, leaving a frozen chat noir in the middle of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I have a major headache. Also I stayed home from school again today, 3rd day in a row... so I had some time to write so here are back to back chapters. I started writing the next chapter already. This one is really short, I know but I like the way it turned out and I couldn’t really add more without having to add the whole next chapter soo... enjoy these like 500 words😬😬  
> 


	8. Something’s gotta give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled “something’s gotta give” by All time low  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

Chapter 8  
Hello everybody! Real quick message for y’all: this is the same as chapter 7, BUT it is from a different perspective. This is crucial to the storyline so I suggest you read it. Anyway thank you;)

——————————————

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug called as she threw her lucky charm up.

“Oh wow! Look at our girl go!” Alya said to her phone, recording the fight. “I always love that part!” 

“So... how about that date?” Chat Noir said with a grin. 

“Woah, woah, woah! Did you hear that? LadyNoir is real!!” Alya cheered.

 

“Adrien...I can’t and won’t give you an answer.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Did- did ladybug just say Adrien. As in Adrien Agreste? Is Chat Noir Adrien Agreste? Do they know who each other is?” Alya questioned. 

“W-why not?”. 

“You broke my heart.” 

“Chat noir, aka Adrien Agreste broke ladybug’s heart? What... what is happening?” 

“What are you talking about, m’lady? I would never...”

“But you did. You may not have realized it, but you did...” 

“I don’t understand...”

“Me neither.” Alya muttered.

“Here. Let me show you. Tikki... spots off.” Marinette was left standing where ladybug previously had. 

“Oh my...” Alya couldn’t even finish the sentence, she was so shocked.

“You encouraged me, Marinette me, to go after Adrien. But then you turned around and asked ladybug out. You didn’t realize that we were the same person, so I assume you didn’t realize that I would catch on. You led me on, knowing that you loved someone else.” 

“Oh Marinette... Adrien you stupid oblivious boy.” Alya said almost crying, herself.

“I’ve loved you since we first met. But apparently that wasn’t good enough for you.” Marinette turned around and walked away. 

Chat noir was standing frozen in the street. 

“Holy shit...” Alya muttered, Herat broken for her best friend. 

Alya stood up from her crouched position behind a bush where she had been filming from. She looked down to see that she was still recording. She ended the video. 

“I’m gonna have to delete that later. As much as I would like to, I can’t expose my best friends, especially not a fight like that.”

Alya clicked the end button on the recording, only to be followed by a not saying “10k viewers” and listing them all. 

“Oh shit.” Alya said, mentally cursing herself. Why couldn’t she have just recorded it? Instead she live streamed it and over 10 thousand people saw her best friends detransform and have a huge fight. 

Alya was about to go talk to Chat Noir about what just happened when he suddenly pulled his baton out and vaulted away. “Well, great...” Alya said. She was gonna have a rough time at school tomorrow. But she knew Adrien and Marinette would have it worse. They might even hate her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have finals next week... I had to cheer at 3 basketball games, attend 2 Christmas parties, 2 birthday parties, 1 fundraising event, and one astronomy meeting all this week. I have been hella busy so I haven’t really had a chance to finish this chapter until now because it is an hour or two before I have to go to the second birthday party. Also VOLTRON SEASON 8... can we take a moment of silence for klance. I am kinda happy that lance ended up getting with the girl he had been after but I’m kind of upset because he didn’t even end up happy, the Paladins all split up at the end, with half in space and the other half on earth away from each other, the war isn’t even over... man. I’m so sad that voltron is over. But I have a conspiracy theory. People have been talking about a spin off and the last episode is called 0the end is the beginning” or some shit like that... idk I really hope they continue this and give lance a happy ending, this kid really deserved better. He started as a happy, charming, big ego smile boy, and now he is broken, scared and sad. That is backward character development if you ask me. I’m big sad with the way lance turned out.. just my thoughts...


	9. Six Degrees of Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled “six degrees of separation” by the script.   
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

Chapter 9  
Marinette walked into the bakery after her fight with Adrien, still in tears. 

“Oh honey.. what happened? Are you okay?” Sabine says, pulling Marinette into a hug.

“No. Definitely not.” Marinette says.

“What happened?” Tom says, taking a new protective father stance, behind Sabine. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Marinette says, knowing full well that the only other person she can talk about this with is Chat Noir and that’s the last person she wants to see right now. 

“This is about that fight with that mangy Chat isn’t it. I always had a bad feeling about him. I can’t believe that he turned out to be Adrien though.” Tom says.

Marinette pushes herself out of Sabine’s arms. She looked up at her father with shock on her face. She’d never heard him talk that way before and how would he know that Adrien was Chat Noir? She was the only one. Wasn’t she?

“Come on, dear. I will get you some hot chocolate, that is the best thing for a broken heart.” Sabine says pulling Marinette up the stairs from the bakery to their apartment. 

 

After Marinette got settled on the couch with hot chocolate, tissues and the tv remote, Sabine returned to the bakery, promising to be up later for a girls night.

Marinette was very appreciative for her mom, but still couldn’t grasp her mind around the fact that they inadvertently told her that they knew she was Ladybug. How did they know? She was alone with Chat Noir when she told him.

She decided to check the ladyblog, to see if anyone else knew. 

She pulled it up onto her phone and the most recent update was from about 30 minutes ago. 

It was a live stream.

Marinette clicked on it. She saw herself, ladybug, standing in the road fighting the akuma. She saw her talking to Chat Noir. She heard herself call him Adrien. She saw herself de transform. She saw herself cry. She saw guilt on Chat noir’s face. Regret. 

Marinette found herself crying again, watching this. She scrolled down to see that after the live posted, it couldn’t be deleted and that so far, 18K have seen it total. Over 18 thousand people know that Marinette is ladybug. Over 18 thousand people know that Adrien is Chat Noir. Over 18 thousand people know that Marinette was in love with Adrien. Over 18 thousand people know, that Adrien broke her heart.

Marinette couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe this day could get any worse. Welp. She thought wrong. 

Marinette was distracted by her thoughts by Alya knocking on the door before entering the room. There were tear stains on her face. Alya has been crying too.

“Marinette. I am so sorry. I didn’t realize I was live streaming! I thought it was a recording and even still I forgot I was recording! When I remembered, I stopped it and planned to delete it but I can’t delete live streams.” Alya cried, new tears staining her face. “I’m so sorry.” Alya cried harder. “I’m so sorry.” She muttered again. 

Marinette got up from the couch, also crying, and pulled Alya into a huge hug. “It’s okay. I know it was an accident.” Marinette said. Alya was shaking. 

They stood there, hugging and crying for what felt like and probably was an eternity, until they both stopped crying. They sat down on the couch and talked. Really talked. About everything Marinette had never been able to talk about before. What happened with Chat Noir. What happened with Adrien. How she felt. Alya took it all in. 

The girls had a long night filled with deep conversations.Since Alya came over, Sabine let her take her spot in the girls night. Alya ended up spending the night and in the morning, both girls were exhausted from the previous day’s excitement. 

The girls got up and got ready for school. Marinette dreaded every moment she spent getting ready for a day that she knew would rival yesterday. She wasn’t ready to face Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I started writing a lot today, I already have the next 3 chapters written, yayya. I might post again today or tomorrow??? Also, I took 3 out of 6 of my finals today. I think I did really good. First I had AP gov, and surprisingly the test was really easy, plus I got 3 extra credit points. Thank you Hamilton musical. My English was prolly the hardest, especially bc my English teacher is like on 20 different kinds of crack and her test was wack. And finally my Spanish class is pretty hard BUT THE TEST WAS SO EASY!! tomorrow I have chemistry (pray for me), theatre, which is SO easy and geometry! So wish me luck!!


	10. This is your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette reflects on what happened with Adrien by talking to a little girl.. idk this randomly came in my head and I went with it🤷🏼♀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled “this is your life.” by the switchfoot.   
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

Chapter 10  
The girls walked out of the bakery, croissant in hand and began to walk to the crosswalk. A little girl stood there crying. Marinette walked up to the little girl and knelt down to be at eye level with her. “Hey sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Marinette asked in a sweet tone. 

The girl blinked through her tears and her mouth flew open. She realized that she was talking to ladybug. “Yo- you’re ladybug!” They girl said amazed. 

Marinette looked at the ground for a few seconds, regaining her composure before looking at the little girl again. “Yes, so that means you can trust me. What’s wrong? Where is your mother?”

“Mommy went into that bakery.” She said pointing to where Alya and Marinette had just emerged from. “And... and.”

“It’s okay. You can tell me. I want to help. After all, that is my job.” Marinette smiled.

“Are you and Chat Noir not going to be a team anymore?” The girl sniffed. 

This shocked Marinette. Adrien and her had her problems but having them out there for everyone to see was affecting people. They were losing hope in their heroes. If ladybug and chat noir fight, who will be there to protect them? 

“Of course we will still be a team.” Marinette started. “We just had a...” Marinette stopped to think on her wording. “Disagreement. And besides, we would never let our personal feelings affect our duty to protect Paris. The people of Paris are always first. You have my promise.” 

The little girl smiled. “Thanks ladybug!” She said, throwing her arms around Marinette’s neck. She then ran off into the bakery to meet with her mom. 

As Marinette stood up, she saw that Alya had a smile on her face and had been filming the incident. “Look, i think that was amazing what you said to that little girl, so I recorded it. You should get that message out there. Let people know that just because they know who paris’ heroes are changes nothing.” 

“Yeah Alya, I think you’re right. You should post that.” Marinette agreed. Alya smiled and started posting the video as they walked across the street and finally into school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL! So on my English final, I got an 80%. My grade had been at a 90% but dropped to an 89%. I messaged my teacher and was like “can I correct an old quiz or redo one to get the points back?” But I said it more formal than that, and she replied to me SO rudely that I almost cried. I have all a’s in all my classes except for that one. At school today, everyone I talked to said that they had an 89 in her class. We were all pissed and so many people complained so she rounded the finals score so now my grade is back at an A. Needless to say, I’m happy. My chem final was pretty wack but my theatre and geometry??? Easy as hell. So I finished first semester and am now on winter break, so expect more one shots and chapters:)


	11. The kids aren’t alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titled “the kids aren’t alright” by fall out boy.   
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

Chapter 11  
Alya and Marinette walked into class as the bell rang. Adrien’s eyes were on Marinette the entire time. 

Marinette kept her head down and made sure not to make eye contact with anyone, even though she knew they were all staring at her and Adrien. 

Class went by in what felt like hours, and Marinette didn’t get out unscathed. She got asked awkward questions and Adrien awkwardly tried to answer all the while not really talking to each other. 

When the bell rang, Marinette couldn’t get out of there fast enough. But Adrien was just as fast. 

“Marinette. Wait.” Adrien called.

It seemed as though every student at the school caught their breath. 

“Look...” Adrien started. “I know you don’t want to talk to me. You probably hate me. Hell, even I do. But this is important. Like..” he held up his hand to show Marinette his fingers. On his finger that he usually wore his miraculous, it was empty with a bad tan line from the ring, no miraculous in sight. “Important.” Adrien finished. 

Marinette’s mouth hung open. How could he have lost his miraculous? No. He wouldn’t have lost it, he’s more responsible than that, Marinette thought. But if he didn’t lose it, where is it?

Adrien pulled Marinette into an empty classroom, away from prying eyes. 

As soon as the door clicked shuts Marinette ran to Adrien and grabbed his hand and held it up to her face for inspection. “Where the hell is your ring?” She asked looking up into his green eyes. 

“Yeah.” He said taking his other hand to rub the back of his neck in a sheepish way. “When my father heard about my extra extra-curricular, he wasn’t too pleased.” 

“You gave your father your miraculous!” Marinette practically screamed. She was panicking. She started hyperventilating. How was she supposed to defeat Hawkmoth without Chat Noir? Without Adrien. She couldn’t. 

As Adrien looked at Marinette, she looked as though she were about to have a panic attack. “Woah, woah. Mari, calm down.” He held her hands. “Breath with me. In and out.” He took a deep breath and signaled for her to do so. They continued with this until Marinette’s breathing returned to normal.

“Now, what I was saying... I did not give my miraculous to my father.” 

“What? Then where is it?” Marinette’s face sported an expression of complete confusion. 

Adrien let go of one of Marinette’s hands to reach into his shirt and pull out a string with the ring on the end. “I know it’s not ideal, but it was the only way I would be able to keep it.” 

“ I don’t understand.” Marinette admitted.

“Okay, so when you said my name out in the street, everyone assumed it was me. No one really asked me to confirm. My father demanded that I give him my Miraculous. I knew I couldn’t so I lied. I told him that I could give it to him after I told you, ladybug.”

Marinette had a look of pure terror on her face. 

“Let me finish.” Adrien soothed. “Instead of coming to you, I went to a jeweler. I had an exact copy made. I gave that to my father instead. He thinks that he has it. If I go around wearing it on my finger, he will know that he doesn’t have it.” 

Marinette sighed with relief. “You know... when you tell stories, you should really get right to the point, you scared the hell out of me.” Marinette hugged him before she realized that she was also pissed off at him. “He broke your heart”, her obnoxious brain reminded her. 

She pushed away from him and began to walk toward the door. A hand landed on her shoulder. “Wait. Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two posts in one day🤷🏼♀️🤷🏼♀️ Anyway, I’m going on my astronomy hike today in the white tanks and I’m hella excited. Also, my cheer sleepover is tomorrow so not so excited for that because all the freshmen like to spill tea and talk shit about people that are five feet away. In case you were wondering, I have heard them talking shit about me so... anyway, pray for me. I have a couple of one shot ideas, so those will prolly be written soon since my other one did so well. I also want to write a voltron one but I can’t come up with any ideas:(


	12. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titled “warriors” by Scarlet Kill.  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

Chapter 12  
“Adrien...” Marinette said, almost like a warning. She was just so tired, she didn’t have it in her to do this now. 

Adrien on the other hand, couldn’t wait one more second. 

“Marinette, I know.... I’m just, I’m so sorry.” Adrien started. He paused as if waiting for permission to continue. When Marinette said nothing, he took it as a cue to continue. 

“I wanted to be a good friend to you as Chat and I have been in love with you as ladybug. I wanted to be supportive. But when I found out it was me that you liked, I realized how stupid I’ve been. You have been right here next to me. I realized that maybe my feelings were misplaced, so I told you to ask me as Adrien out, to tell me. I wanted you to trust me.”

Marinette turned around to look at Adrien, tears slowly building in her eyes. Adrien was already crying. A single tear falling down his cheek as more threatened to follow. 

“ I do trust you. With my life. But that doesn’t change the fact that you still told me to ask you out, only for you to turn around and ask another girl out. Did you think about how that might affect me?” Marinette said, not angry, but disappointed.

“I just.. like I said. I realized that my feelings may have been misplaced, so I wanted to try one more time. I wanted to see if you, Ladybug, would say yes, and if not I would move on.” Adrien said, staring with sincerity into Marinette’s eyes. 

“What would have happened if I, Ladybug would have said yes? We would go on a date. You are happy. But what about me? Marinette. You encouraged her to talk to Adrien. But you’d already be taken, in the mask and not, you’re the same person.”

“I just... I didn’t get that far. I was expecting you to turn me down like how you usually do. I really was ready to move on.” Adrien said, searching Marinette’s eyes for forgiveness. 

“Move on?” Marinette asked.

“Marinette, I am in love with you. Both sides of you. When I found out you were the same person, I knew I was screwed. I’ve fallen so hard, there is no coming back.” Adrien said honestly. 

“Adrien I...” Marinette started trying to form her words. 

“Please say you love me too. You told me you did. I can’t live in a world without having you love me.” Adrien said, again with a flair of dramatics. 

“I can’t say that right now, Adrien. I’m sorry.” A look of heart break crossed Adrien’s face. “Look, we just had the worst fight in probably the history of forever. We are both hurt, so for me to say that, right now... it probably isn’t the best idea.” 

Understanding made a presence on Adrien’s face. That isn’t to say he wasn’t disappointed, but he would take what he could get. 

“Maybe one day.” Marinette continued. “But let’s focus on friends for now. Work out way up? See where it goes?” Marinette asked. 

Adrien nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. “I would like that.” He almost whispered. 

Marinette smiled before reaching up to cup Adrien’s jaw in her hands. She turned his head slightly and kissed him on the cheek before turning abound and walking out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!!! Or happy holidays, depending on what you celebrate!! I’m sure most of you don’t read what I write down here but if you do happen to read this, please comment what the holidays mean to you! 
> 
> I celebrate Christmas, and so for me, the holidays are thanks to Jesus Christ. I am currently a Sophomore but when I was in 6th grade, my dad went into the hospital the Monday before thanksgiving. He had a tumor in his chest that was pushing his organs like his heart out of the way. He was told that if he didn’t have it removed he would die within two years. So he had the surgery. He was only supposed to be in the hospital for a week. Well a week turned into a month. He missed thanksgiving and soon he missed Christmas as well. The hospital kept him sedated and the longer he was out, the high of a chance he had of going into a vegetative state. On Christmas Day, my mom took me and my siblings to the hospital to visit my dad. And then on New Year’s Eve, he was moved to a rehab facility where he eventually fully healed. Now he is at home living life just as well as he had before the surgery. In complete well health. So for me, I thank god,(yes I am religious) for saving my father, when all odds were against him. 
> 
> So please; share your story of what Christmas means to you:)


	13. The resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titled “the resistance” by skillet.  
> -  
> All the chapters will be named after songs I find suiting, so give them a listen:)  
> -  
> I will update randomly but it will usually be at least once a week:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Do any of you happen to know how to put a link onto here? I want to create a playlist with all the songs that the chapters are named after but I can’t figure it out. If you know PLEASE comment!:)

HEY GUYS! IF YOU ALREADY READ CHAPTER 12 PLEASE GO READ IT AGAIN! I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED CHAPTER 13 EARLY AND FORGOT TO POST 12! SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES!!

 

The day continued on normally, awkward but friendly glances between Adrien and Marinette, classes and finally helping out in the bakery. Marinette was getting ready for bed when she heard a loud crash.

“Perfect.” Marinette muttered as she got up from her chair. “Tikki.” Marinette called. “Spots on!” And she was transformed. 

Marinette swing off her balcony towards the action. The akuma was just standing in the street, police cars blocking the area behind it. 

Marinette swing and landed about 7 feet in front of the akuma. Not even a minute later and Chat landed to her left. 

“Good evening M’lady.” Chat said Tipping his imaginary hat. Marinette smiled, he was trying to lighten the mood and she needed some normalcy right now. 

“Hey fish breath!” Chat called, as the akuma looked like a gold fish with Barbie legs. Hmm interesting.

“Stop there Chat Noir and Ladybug, I am not here to fight.” The akuma said. 

Chat had been striding forward and paused in his tracks. “Wait, what?”

“If you truly are not here to fight, then give us your akumatized object.” Ladybug said.

“I have a message to deliver first.” The akuma said. Suddenly, its eyes began to glow an eerie purple and a new voice came out of the mouth. A man’s. 

“Hello.” It said. “You probably already know me. I.. am Hawkmoth.” Chat and ladybug both simultaneously gasped. 

“What do you want?” Chat called out.

“Oh you already know, Mr. Agreste. If you aren’t sure, maybe you should check with your girlfriend, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?” 

Ladybug walked forward slowly clapping until she reached Chat Noir. She rested her elbow on his shoulder. 

“Oh bravo. You know our identities! Well guess what, so does over half of Paris. You’re not special.” Marinette taunted. 

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong. See I have a miraculous, where half of Paris does not. I know who you are, meaning I know your friends and family and everyone you care about.” 

“If you even touch them-“ Chat started only to be cut off by Hawkmoth. 

“Oh please, as you would say, take a chill pill. I won’t touch any of your family if you simply hand over your miraculous.” 

“Yeah, I will hand over my Miraculous when you get a conscience!” Chat quipped. 

“Really Adrien. It’s funny. You have never talked to me this way until you got that terrible chat suit.” Hawkmoth responded. 

“Wait what? What is he talking about.” Marinette turned to face Chat Noir. “What are you talking about?” She said turning back to the akuma. 

“Well, you see, young Chat Noir sees the “villainous Hawkmoth” every day.” He said with air quotes around “Villainous Hawkmoth.” 

“What? Please. I think I would know if I’m talking to a sociopath.” Chat responded. 

“Well I do quite well with hiding who I am, as have you. I never would have guessed that you, would be Chat Noir, all though for a while, I had suspected it. Never the less, I am finished with this conversation. Give me your miraculous or watch everyone you care about perish. I will give you 48 hours to make up your mind. I hope you make the right decision.” 

“Yeah I’m sure you do, because you want “supreme power.”” Chat said very sarcastically.

“If you knew who I was, you would understand why I am doing what I’m doing.” Hawkmoth responded almost crestfallen. “Your time starts now.” 

Suddenly there was a flash of purple light, and a white butterfly flew away from the akuma victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO! I went ice skating today and I kinda really loved it. I kinda also want to take lessons with one of my best friends... bro there was this one girl who takes lessons there and she was like “I don’t want to go into the public rinc with all the ametures. And I was like bruh, go home to the rest of the locals. But anyway, I only fell a couple times and got the hang of it pretty quickly so let’s get this bread I guess...

**Author's Note:**

> We love us some awkward teens right?? Gosh you guys, the chief called, he said this is it.  
> -  
> -  
> Follow me on Instagram @tarah.robertson  
> •my dm’s are always open to anyone, so HMU  
> -  
> -  
> If you see any typos, ROAST ME IN THE COMMENTS YOU COWARDS!!  
> -  
> -  
> Thanks for the read, see you next time glitter cats:)


End file.
